The trend in electronic products has been toward smaller sizes, lighter weights, higher speeds, and higher-frequency transmission. Therefore, the trend is toward high-density printed circuit boards. In order to maintain transmission rate and transmission signal integrity, the ideal materials for use in printed circuit boards have a low dielectric constant (dielectric constant, Dk) and a low dissipation factor (dissipation factor, Df).
In general, conventional materials used to make printed circuit boards have a high dielectric constant (dielectric constant, Dk) and a high dissipation factor (dissipation factor, Df). Accordingly, a novel material for printed circuit boards is desired in order to improve the performance and reduce the Dk and Df of the via filling materials.